


Hack

by MaleThirst



Category: Hip Hop RPF, Migos RPF, RPF - Fandom, Rap RPF
Genre: Cheating, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, Stripping, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: You’ve all heard about the infamous Offset ‘Hack’, now find out what caused this scandalous moment!
Relationships: Offset/Male Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Hack

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work that I was going to post a thirst tweet to on my Twitter the day the scandal broke, but I ran out of time. But I can post it here!

Working as a lucrative dancer in Atlanta, in the first ever inter gender stripping troop was no easy task. Many think that it would be easy to get up on stage & shake your ass for a living, but no, not only is rhythm a big part but you also had to contend with sleazes wanting to grab you all over, slut shamers decrying the work you were doing to earn your keep & homophobes blasting you for turning other straight men, when they didn’t recognise they were on the DL in the first place, so NO being a sex worker is not easy, it has a lot of pressure. 

So when the club where you worked was booked out for Migos’s Culture Album release party, people were scrambling on all sides. Entertaining a celebrity party meant everything had to be perfect, including routines so your choreographer was working you to the bone. “What do you think they are gonna think?” Your friend Alkira asked you “Hopefully they enjoy the show, cause we’re all sweating fucking buckets trying to get it together.” “Yeah, you think Offset will bring Cardi?” You shrugged “He might, but for the sake of anyone going near her man, I hope not, we don’t need a mess her bodyguards could make.” Alkira snorted laughing “Maybe she’ll put this place on the map, maybe I’ll get a break at last!” “If she knew what’s good for her dancer team, she should. You’re one of the most dedicated here” Alkira beamed at this & walked off to get lunch. You overlooked the club, whilst it was swank, it was also tucked away in the Atlanta scene, with a fair netting of profit. Something as big as Migos having their party meant clout chasers wanting to be where Migos had treaded, which would lead to a sizeable profit increase. No one including yourself could afford to fuck it up. 

At long last, album release party day arrived. The club full of activity as people mingled together, whereas you & the other dancers continued to rehearse your material. You heard the crowd yell from the other end & you shared a knowing look with the others: Migos had arrived. “Everyone: 5 minute warning for the stage!” Your floor manager stated, your group began to fill out & take their places on stage “Ladies & Gentleman, here to perform a Migos styled routine GENERATION THIRSTY!” 

The number went so smoothly to the delight of the crowd as you all began with Motorsport which got the crowd into the set as expected, as you all squatted to twerk & turned your head to the adoring crowd, you caught a glimpse of Migos & their VIPs (Cardi amongst them), they were having a wade of a time watching you all perform, which only increased the performance adrenaline. As Offset’s verse began, you took front stage showing your arsenal, which really got the crowd excited, with wolf whistles sounding from nearly every part of the bar. As you began Hoop Rolling, you moved sensually to the beat, as per usual, sparing a glance out into the crowd as you went round & round. Eventually you caught sight of something that would shake the entire night up: Offset’s eyes were locked on you & he was palming his cock, the famous rapper whom was hitched to Cardi, was getting hard because of you. Like with most things that could distract a dancer, you had to pull it together and finish your part. As your verse finished & Alkira strutted up to perform her part to Cardi’s verse, you heard the crowd pop for her, which made you smile, despite what you had seen. 

As the mashup turned to Quavo’s WORKIN ME & Takeoff’s Last Memory, it gave you time to regroup as you controlled yourself properly for another solo. As the last beats of Takeoff’s part began, you strutted back up to general applause to begin a brief routine to Offset’s verse on Taste. As the verse progressed you began to gyrate as the line ‘Make her get on top of me and ride me like a Harley’ sounded through the bar, you spared a quick glance to Offset, locking eyes with him. He nodded right at you as if to say ‘Yeah you’re gonna ride this dick’. You knew you weren’t supposed to be openly flirting with him in front of his wife, but something about him was so damn sexy that you couldn’t help it, eventually the verse transitioned to Bad & Boujee’ which got everyone up on their feet. As you performed to even more raunchier Offset lyrics, you glanced up again, him locking eyes with you again as he licked his lips, he was outright flirting with you, though why, you didn’t know. You didn’t realise you had been sweating until your verse ended & you thankfully moved to the back of the group. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the number concluded to roarcus applause & many tips being thrown at you & the others. It was accustomed that the strippers would wait the tables as well, so when Alkira had been pulled to the side by a very enthusiastic Cardi, Migos lost their server & you finally took your chance. You crossed over expecting to see the full band but only Offset was sat down. “Anything I can get your sir?” He looked up “Food was being brought to the table when the other girl took our orders, but I’d like you to sit your ass up here, so we can talk.” He didn’t seem like the type of asshole you tried to pull a ‘Babe let’s go to the bathroom so I can get my dick sucked’ kind of man, so you rather nervously sat down. 

“So how come you’re on your own?” You started, breaking the ice. “Quavo’s off dancing with his girl, Takeoff’s answering questions about the music from patrons & Cardi pulled the other girl away. It’s just us.” You listened to Offset fixed on him “Man, you still here?” He asked, waving his hand in your face “Oh, got carried away, sorry Mr. Offset” he laughed, grinning at you “My names Kiari” “Like the wrestler right?” “No that’s Kairi but close though!” Now you both were laughing. 

Over the course of half an hour, the two of you delved into conversation about your lives, with you divulging a lot about your arrival on the Atlanta scene. “So Y/N” Kiari said “When did it become your interest to make married men question their marriages?” You faulted, your first interactions with Offset that evening were the topic of conversation “Um” you started but Kiari raised his finger to your lips “Shhh baby, I don’t need much of an explination. You moved to my verses like that cause you want my dick, you saw during Motorsport that I was hard, how I gripped myself to show you daddy’s packing, I was vibing wit you babe. And then when I licked my lips at you, I was thinking how you’d taste better than my wife” Kiari leaned in, before you knew it & kissed you. His tongue slipped in and you lost all composure, his tongue swept around, you lost in it as you gave a quick moan. Kiari pulled away grinning “You taste great, I want more, I want you to fall apart on my dick, to be my private slut. Let’s get out of here, go to my private room.” It didn’t occur to you to disobey, you followed him to his limo. 

As you arrived at his hotel room & went up to it, the tension between the two of you was white hot. One floor had been booked out, with a sign on one of the doors saying ‘Offset’ he keyed in & pulled you into the room. Slamming against the door, you kissed again, his big lips soft & beautiful on yours “Fuck baby! You’re gonna make me cum from a kiss!” You smirked “Then I should make you cum in my mouth first.” You sank down as he unshackled his pants & groaned as you sucked his cock “Oh yeah, that’s it, God damn! Deep throat my big black dick. Collect all that precum, taste it.” You swiped your tongue up his head, causing him to outwardly moan “Fuck, you’re head game’s incredible. I should pay you weekly to worship me!” You slid off to his confusion which turned to groans as you began to suck his balls “HOLY SHIT! Cardi never do this shit for me. It’s fucking amazing, keep going Y/N, Imma be so hard when I fuck you.” 

As you continued you ran your hands over his nipples. “Oh fuck man, you wanna worship my whole body! Fuck.” All thought of his wife were out the window, this beautiful man was offering himself to you, and you were intending to take it all. All of a sudden you felt Kiari’s hands on your head pulling you off “I thought you said you wanted me to cum in your mouth. So make sure to swallow it all!” He slammed your head back on his cock “Keep sucking my dick baby boy! Oh fuck, I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” He shot his load down your throat, shot after shot you gulped down, the taste salty and sweet like chocolate. As you pulled yourself free, you looked up at him “Kiari, is it offensive to say you taste like chocolate?” He laughed, picking you up & kissing you again “Nah, not when you sucked the soul outta my dick! You’re a fucking star!” You grinned as he lead you to his bedroom. 

He threw you onto the bed, soft as any bed you’d ever slept on, him falling on top of you, entrapping you in another kiss “Fuck, you made me hard again. You gon kill me man!” Kiari moaned as you looked down & saw once again, his cock was hard. “Fuck me Kiari, make me yours” you groaned out, Kiari taking the chance to tease you with his cock “Beg for it, you’re a fucking slut, tell me how much you love my big black nigga dick!” You leant up “I don’t love it Kiari, I. WORSHIP. IT. I worship how good it was in my mouth, I worship how heavy it is, I worship all the precum it gave me & I worship the loads it shoots. So make me worship it again Kiari, give me your big black nigga dick!” This pushed Kiari over the edge, he lined up & shoved his cock into your ass causing you to arch up to him “OH FUCK! KIARI FUCK ME!” Kiari did so, you holding onto his braids as he fucked you hard, harder than any ho he’d had before “Oh fuck Y/N, your hole tight! Make my dick feel good.” You threw your head back meeting Kiari as he continued his hard rough pace. 

You were in utter heaven being taken apart by Kiari’s dick. “Fuck, do dem stripper moves from earlier babe, when you threw your ass back like you riding my cock, but now you are.” You grinned & began your routine, this time the backing track was replaced with groans from the both of you as his dick continued to fuck you. “You a bad bitch, bad bitches love daddy’s cock” “Yes they do daddy” Kiari groaned “Call me daddy again.” “Yes daddy, I love your big fat cock sir. How amazing it is, how it’s gonna make me bust soon! Fuck Daddy! Keep fucking me!” Kiari lost all composure slamming you to the bed & wrapping his hand round your neck he pounder harder than ever before. 

“Yeah, you daddy’s bitch now. And daddy’s good bitch will take daddy’s cock like their life depends on it” he squeezes making you clench around his cock “Fuck yeah!” You reached your hand up to his neck, sliding your hands over his neck tattoo “Fuck, I’m close to cumming, but your your ass, my pull out games out the window! I’m clean, are you?” You removed his hand from your neck as you leant up “Clean, on PREP, all of it Kiari.” He grinned “Good, cause daddy’s gonna bust all up in there!” Kiari continued for a few more moments before “Oh fuck! I’m gonna cum! OH FUCK YEAH!” His eyes & head rolled back as he shot his load deep. You also moaned, shooting all over Kiari. Him falling onto you, hitting the bed. 

“Fuck Kiari, you’re fucking amazing!” You got out, he grinned, mopping up your shot load from his chest, tasting it himself “Y/N, you taste so good. Imma have to tweet about this.” You barely paid much worry as he got his phone out & began to tweet “What if she sees?” You asked “Let her, I’ll say I was hacked or something & she’ll buy it, she feeble like that.” You laughed “Well now I need a shower to get rid of all that sweat.” Kiari pulled you up “I’ll show you it, it’s probably different than yours, I’ll show you all my colognes as well, make you fancy. Also I may be up for Round #2 in the shower.” You looked shocked at him “You are insatiable!” Kiari shoved you to the wall & kissed you again “Fuck yeah I am.”

Sure enough, as you awoke the next morning, the news of Offset’s ‘Hacking’ was indeed worldwide, Cardi buying right into it. As Kiari left Cardi’s room, he returned into his apartment with you. “I’m gonna have to sneak you out so she doesn’t see.” You had already spruced yourself up so you looked nice so you began to leave before Kiari called you back “I don’t want to live without your tight pussy. I want you to tour with us, be my personal dancer on stage & then after the show, I dick you down like you deserve Y/N. Here” he took your phone & gave you his number “This my private phone, text me if you interested, but after last night, I think you’re more than that.” You grinned leaning up for a last kiss for now “Show me out like a gentleman Kiari.” “Yes Y/N sir” he grinned as you both made your exit.

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
